I Promise
by Cali and Vega
Summary: Britt, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine are double dating at a club. Theres a lot of drinking, a lot of bad choices, and a promise. Will the two relationships survive the night?


_Haiiii! This is Cali again. Its Glee fan fiction now! _

_I don't own Glee. If I did, this ff would be an episode._

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>I Promise<strong>

_Chapter 1_

Kurt, Blaine, Britt, and Santana were double dating at a club. They were all drinking, but Kurt and Santana have a higher alcohol tolerance so they weren't as drunk. The 2 were sitting at a small table, waiting for Blaine and Britt to come back.

"Where are they?" Santana asked worriedly. Kurt glanced around for his boyfriend.

"I don't know, but they've been gone for almost a half hour. Lets go find them." Santana jumps up, and Kurt holds onto her arm so they don't get separated in the packed club. They wander around for a bit, then Santana stumbles on something and falls into a room. Kurt helps her up, then almost drops her when he sees who's inside. Santana gasps. An extremely drunk Blaine is making out with an equally drunk Britt. Kurt pushes the door open a bit wider, then stumbles back in shock. Britt and Blaine aren't just making out, they're having sex.

"Britt..." Santana chokes out. Kurt stares numbly at the two, tears streaking his face. He abruptly turns away and runs from the club, Santana following him. She finds him in the passenger seat of his car, crying. Santana drives them to her house, then leads Kurt to the couch. She strokes his hair while he sobs, trying to comfort him, tears streaming down her own face. Suddenly, the door opens. Britt walks in, Blaine close behind her. She pauses when she sees Santana and Kurt. Santana stands up angrily. Even though they were drunk, it shouldn't have gone that far. Britt opens her mouth, as if trying to find the words to explain what happened, but the look on Santana's face makes her pause. Santana storms into her and Britt's room and shoves most of Britt's things into a bag. She shoves the bag at her girlfriend.

"Get out. Don't come back. Britt, I thought, I thought you loved me! I guess not." Britt looks at Santana confused.

"What did I do?"

"Just go Britt. Just go." Blaine moves closer to Kurt, but Santana steps in front of him, blocking Kurt from sight.

"You leave too. It's your fault too. Get out of my house Blaine. Nobody hurts my friends like that. Leave." Blaine turns, shocked, but pauses in the doorway, looking back. What he sees crushes him. Kurt, sobbing on a couch, Santana trying to comfort him through her own tears.

"Kurt, I, I'm, I..." Blaine is lost for words.

"Blaine?" Kurt sits up slightly. "Why Blaine? Why?"

"I, I don't know. I, I was drunk, it was a mistake. I'm sorry!" Kurt jumps up, and shoves past Blaine, running out. Santana just looks at Blaine, and he runs after him. He finds Kurt in an alleyway, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, silently crying. He slowly walks towards him, and slides down to sit next to him.

"Kurt, you have to believe me. It was a drunken mistake. I had way to much to drink, and I should've listened when you said it was time to leave. I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't want to date me anymore..." Kurt doesn't acknowledge Blaine, just puts his head in his arms. Blaine sighs sadly. He ruined it. He could've had an awesome night, watching a movie with his boyfriend and now he blew it. Because of some stupid drunken mistake.

"Go, go away Blaine." He hears Kurt murmur.

"No. I love you, and I messed up, I know, but I think we can get past this, right?" Kurt lifts his head, and gives Blaine a look of pure and utter heartbrokenness. Blaine chokes on his next words. He's sorry, yes, but is sorry going to fix it? Kurt leans away from him, and slowly gets up.

"Just, just stay away from me Blaine. Please, just, just stay away." Kurt walks away.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Blaine is sitting in his room, remembering good times. His phone rings, and he almost misses the call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello? This is Blaine I'm speaking with right?"

"Yeah. Who is this?" Blaine had a bad feeling about this phone call.

"This is the ER. In case of emergency we were told to call you." Blaine felt sick. There was only one person's ER call list he was on. Kurt's.

"There was a car accident about a half hour ago,"

"A car accident?" Blaine nearly squeaked. Oh god, this was all his fault, what if Kurt died!

"Yes, and Kurt, well, he isn't doing well."

Not doing well?!

"Can, can I come see him?" There was a pause on the other side.

"I guess so." Blaine almost hung up there and then.

"Oh god thank you." He did hang up then. He practically ran out the front door, and drove to the ER. He walked up to the front desk, but stopped when he felt someone pull in his arm.

"Santana?" She smiled sadly.

"Kurt's my friend you know. I was in the list too. C'mon, I'll show you which room he's in." Blaine sighed in relief. Santana led him to the elevator. (Insert totally awkward elevator music.) Blaine followed her to a hospital room, and walked inside. Oh. My. God. Was all Blaine could think. Kurt looked like crap, and that's being nice.

"Kurt..." He murmured.

"He's in a coma." Santana said sadly. "The nurse said that people in comas could hear you, but it's Kurt. What are you supposed to say?" Blaine smiled sadly. He sat down next to the hospital bed, and reached out, as if to touch Kurt's hand, but pulled his hand back.

"I'm going to go to the food court. I'll be back in a bit." Santana murmured. Blaine nodded absentmindedly. She left. Blaine slumped in the chair. This was all his fault. He just HAD to go to that club. He was the one who had convinced Kurt to come anyway, and he was the one who had gotten way too drunk. He had ruined his relationship with Kurt, and now Kurt was in a coma. What was he supposed to do?

"I'm so, so sorry." He murmured, tears welling in his eyes. "This is all my fault. I know that now, and I'm sorry. You probably hate me. But that's ok. As long as you wake up, right?" Blaine sighed. " I'm an idiot. I can't do anything right today can I. Oh god Kurt I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." He managed to murmur before he started crying. Blaine laid his head in the bed, near Kurt but not touching him. He wasn't allowed near Kurt anymore. He shouldn't even be here. But Blaine loves Kurt, and is going to stay until he wakes up. If he ever wakes up. He might never wake up. The realization hits Blaine like a brick wall. Kurt might never wake up. He could die. All because Blaine had to be a stupid drunken idiot!

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry I did what I did, and I know that sorry isn't going to cut it, but I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry, and I love you, and if, when, you wake up I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Tada! Ok I was crying while writing this bcuz my friend went all suicidal so I wrote this fic. Hope you liked it! Ill post the next chapter ASAP.<em>

_Hugs and kisses!_

_-Cali _


End file.
